The week that Sue Slyvester Took Over Glee Club
by xxLooneyLovegoodxx
Summary: Basically, Sue gets some dirty info on Will and gets him on suspension from Glee club. Sue gets granted permission to be the new leader of Glee club. Read to find out what does Sue do to the Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(Author's Note) Hey, guys I just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice. **

_Prologue_

WILL SCHUESTERPOV

I was sitting at my desk grading my student's spanish tests when Sue Slyvester walked. That woman can get on my nerves sometimes. She always has a scheme hidden under her sleeve. As she approached my desk, I swear I saw her grin a devilish grin. I was in for it.

**A/N What did you guys think? Please review! I want to improve as a writer. Also tell me if you want me to continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi ya there Will. I was doing some digging around and I just came by to show you this. " She hands will a piece of paper with a deep, broadening smile that stretched from one side of her wrinkled face to the other.

I took the paper not knowing what was in store for me now. It read...

_Will Schuester, the glee club leader of William Mckinley High School , has been charged of copyrighting the New York School of the Arts performance at Sectionals in 2009. Rachel Berry who performed Don't Rain on My Parade performed the same routine as Greta Didingood who did that solo two years ago. As being the Glee Club Leader, he has to take full responsibility for her actions. A fine of $500 will go to the school as well. _

"We'll William, What do you have to say for yourself? If it were me, I would want to go and get rid of that curly hair of mine that makes me look like a lesbian, and stop being a failure in life and find something better to do. But as you notice, that's not me, so I will go ahead and give this to Principle Figgins, and we'll see what he has to say about this."

Alright. I had **enough **of her stupid games now. " Sue. What is your problem? After getting your job back, all you can ever do is target the Glee club whenever there is a chance."

"William, I told you when I left the school, you had got on board the Sue Slyvester express and the destination was horror. We'll now guess what. You've arrived. Let's take a little walk to Principle Figgins office. Shall we?" She snatched the paper from my hands swiveled around, and headed out the door making her way to Principle Figgins' office. I could hear her evil manic laughter as she walked down the hallway, harassing the students that walked passed her.

I got up hoping, that Principle Figgins would be reasonable with me and that Sue doesn't have anything against him that would make him side with her. But I had a feeling that this time, I wouldn't be so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will, it seems that the Glee club has cheated, and therefore must be punished. I cannot have William Mckinley High, have a bad reputation. This must be taken care of before it gets elevated." Principle Figgins said loudly with a booming voice.

"We'll finally, Someone in this room had common sense besides me. I'd hate to knock some into either of you. But it seems that I don't have to." Sue said bitterly.

She had gone to far. I had enough listening to her opinions about me or glee club. It was time for me to get my story and opinion in.

"Principle Figgins, you know I was unable to go to Sectionals and how Sue leaked the set list. I could not control Rachel's actions or the other students'. How do you except me to take the blame?"

Will, I have made of my mind up. As of now, Will, I am putting you on suspension from Glee club till you can prove yourself worthy again."

No. This is not fair. "What?"

"Yes!" said Sue with the passion and excitement of a 6 year-old kid getting his favorite toy.

"Will, I know it is not your fault, but would you like to ruin it for the rest of the kids, if Glee club was canceled instead? It would be better if you took the blame and could prove yourself worthy again."

At least he was thinking of the kids. I could deal with this. "But who will run Glee club?" I did not want the kids having the club with no leader.

"I have decided since Sue, found the paper and notified me before it got worse, she should be the one that will run Glee club."

WHAT! I could not believe what I am hearing. This is not happening. Not now, when we are getting ready for Regionals. The kids will not be happy. I looked over to see Sue's shocked but overly excited face. She had gotten what she wanted. She could now ruin Glee club with no one to stop her. Great.

"Sir, I just wanted to say, thank you for being reasonable and for letting me get a chance to run Glee club the way I want to." Sue said with a smirk on her face.

I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked.

* * *

I decided to tell the kids on our last day together. Which would be this afternoon.

"Hey, guys. I um, will not be your teacher anymore. I got on suspension. The reason doesn't matter."

"But Sir, who will be our new teacher?" Rachel asked.

"Coach Sylvester." When I said** that **name everyone in the room suddenly became tense and depressed. They all know Sue's goal is to destroy Glee club. Everyone knows that if your the leader, then no one will stop you from destroying it. I just hope I can prove myself before she destroys Glee club."Mr. Schu?"

"Mr. Schu? Are you there?" Finn asked with a worry on his face.

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry, I zoned out there for a second. Why don't we have a good time this afternoon, and just have fun."

"Yeah!" they all chorused together.

I smiled at them, knowing what a joy it is for me to be here with them. I will get this job back. I know I will.


	4. Chapter 4 First Day with Sue Sylvester

**A/N Please review. I would like to now if you want me to continue... **

Day One

-----------

"Okay, everyone, I just wanted to let you know, that I am now your new Glee club leader! Yay! ... Okay, time to cut the crap. To start off, I will tell you the rules.

There are no rules." Sue said.

All the kids were now scared as to what they will do, because anyone can do ANYTHING!

"Okay, when I call your name, say here.

Wheels."

"Here".

"Santana"

"Here!"

"Gay kid"

"Present"

"I said, say Here, not Present. Minus 10 points." Sue yelled.

"But um, Coach Sylvester, you can't minus his grade. This a club. Not a class or sports game." Rachel said with perkiness but with a hint of worry as well.

"Oh. We'll whatever. Gay kid. I got my eye on you." Sue said disappointed.

Sue, continued to call out all the kids' names in order, we'll what Sue calls them. All the kids made sure that they said exactly what Sue asked for. Poor Kurt, he is constantly watching the clock to see when the class is over. The only one who seems to be enjoying themselves is Sue, who, of course is getting what she wants. All the kids, want the class to be over and never come back unless, Mr. Schu returns, which he won't for awhile.

"Okay everyone. This club is dismissed. You may leave." Sue says.

All the kids quickly get up and literally rush out of the room. Sue smiled. Her victory is coming soon. She knows that the kids made sure not to spend one more minute in that room with her. To them, it was there worst nightmare, and it was. But it was only beginning. Wait till they see what she has in-store for them tomorrow...

Sue's precious thoughts were interrupted by the one guy that really gets on her nerves. William Schuster.

"Sue, I saw how those kids rushed out the room. I could tell they did not want to spend one more minute with you. Sue, will you just stop!"

"William, let me be frank. I hate you. From the moment I laid eyes on you. I had that deep gut feeling that I would hate you. And you know what, I do. I hate you with every bone and fiber there is in my wonderful physique. What makes you think that I will let you live your dream? Why would I let you become a superstar in Glee, when I can ruin Glee club and see you suffer a miserable and horrible life?"

"I don't know Sue. I just thought you would think of the kids. But I can see that you won' happen. I guess there is only one way to settle this...."

"And what is that William? What are you going to do. Hit me? Get me fired again? Flunk my Cheerios again? Just know that you will NEVER win. I will always slap you in the face one last time before you fall down. Just give up Will."

At that moment when the greatest tension was about to begin, Emma Pillsbury shows up in the doorway.

"Um, Hi. Will, sweetie lets just go."

"Hiya there Olma. Come to see Will get crushed by me? By all means, you can have the front seat."

"Um, No, sorry Sue. I was just going to get Will.  
Will, sweetheart come on, let's go." Emma said with a hurried tone.

"Bye Olma, bye Will... See yeah at the losers, convention. I judge there. Good luck guys. I know you will get first prize!"

Will and Emma both left, without comment.

"Looks like my work here is done for today. Tomorrow will be even better" Sue said with a cynical, maniacal laugh.

**R and R**


End file.
